dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DB Season 5 Battle Royale
DB Season 5 Battle Royale is the Sayain Jedi's sixty-first DBX! Description MARVEL COMICS VS DC COMICS VS FIST OF THE NORTH STAR VS SPYRO THE DRAGON VS KINGDOM HEARTS! SEASON 4 EPISODE 13! Death Battle has 5 seasons and today we will have the winners of the season fight to the death in a DBX! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Arena - Somewhere in a different Dimension In a large stadium there was a large gathering of people. They have come wide and for this event: They had watched the whole season of Death Battle and heard the announcement that there was gonna be a gladiator battle where the winners fight each other to the death, The crowd was getting anxious. It’s been such a long wait and some of them have already ate their large tub of popcorn or nachos or whatever large thing of food they had. Finally, there was a silence as the Champions entered the arena. Boomstick stood up from his throne and shouted "FIGHT!" Here we go Black Panther was the first to attack as he jumped towards Kenshiro and attempted a kick to the face but The Fist of The North Star blocked the kick with his hand, Ken punched Panther in the stomach only for a purple shock wave to go off launching them both backwards. Spyro charged towards Raven and fired a black beam at the Dragon who cancelled it out with a wall of flames, Sora jumped in and slashed at Panther's back sending him flying forward. Panther skidded on his feet before charging at Sora, Sora and Panther slashed at each other their blades countered the other. Raven began getting distracted only for Spyro to charge straight in the stomach sending her flying backwards only to fire well fire, Raven swiped the flames away and shot a black beam at Spyro's face causing him to skid backwards in pain only for Raven to charge towards Sora and Panther. The Avenger saw Raven charging a massive black beam of energy, Sora didn't realize until he saw the beam coming towards him. BOOM! When the attack connected with Sora's feet sending him crashing into a brick wall, Kenshiro charged towards Raven and attempted a punch only for the Daughter of a Demon to dodge the punch and kick him in the head stunning him and leaving him open for a blast to the stomach causing him to fall to his back. Spyro charged at the downed Ken and fired flames at the Fist of the North Star, Ken performed the Tenha Kassatsu, firing beams of Tōki from their fingers. causing a massive explosion to go off, Raven fired at Panther but the Avenger dodged it and kicked her in the face causing her to grunt in pain. Panther slashed at Raven's face and grabbed her by the cape before throwing her into Spyro and Kenshiro, This caused them to be piled up on each other each one trying to get up. Black Panther landed onto the ground and done a slide kick launching the three fighters onto the air, Panther jumped into the air and slashed upwards launching them into the air Super Smash Bros Style. Sora ran towards his opponent and slashed at Black Panther's stomach leaving him open for an upwards kick causing him to recoil in pain, Sora then fired Blizzaga at Black Panther causing him to be frozen in place in a block of ice. Sora attempted to slash at Panther's neck but Kenshiro punched him in the head before throwing a flurry of punches and kicks finishing the combo with a brutal uppercut, Sora shook his head in confusion before he slashed at Ken's neck causing him to be sent flying backwards. Sora turned into his final form and suddenly felt as if he was gonna explode, Kenshiro stood up and said "Don't try and fight you're already dead!" Suddenly Sora had an idea as he used his Curaga which saved him from a painful death but it didn't save him from an immense in his stomach and chest. Kenshiro began walking towards Sora to finish him off when suddenly Black Panther jumped forward and punched the Fist of the North Star in the face causing him to skid backwards! Spyro flew into the air and prepared to shoot a massive amount of flames at the three fighters to finish them off but his thoughts were interrupted by getting slammed into a wall, Spyro regained his composure and saw Raven flying towards him. Spyro groaned in anger before turning into his Dark Form the aura sent Raven flying backwards due to the force, Dark Spyro charged at Raven and hit her dead on in the stomach causing her ribs to be smashed. Spyro used this opportunity to bit straight into Raven's foot and pulled causing the whole thing to be pulled right out of it's socket, Spyro threw her downward as floated in mid air watching as she fell onto the ground. Raven floated into the air as her leg was broken in three places so she just couldn't walk, Sora finally stood up and looked behind him and charged at Raven who fired beams at him in an attempt to knock him down. This was futile as dodged the attacks with ease and then stabbed her in the stomach causing her to shout in pain, Sora ripped the Key Blade right out off Raven and then slashed at the Demon's throat, Raven's headless corpse fell in a blooded heap in front of Sora who charged straight back into the battle! Raven has been Defeated by Sora! 4 Combatants left! Sora ran towards the two clashing Martial Artists when suddenly he was hit straight in the side by Spyro which sent him crashing into the wall, Sora regained his composure and charged at Spyro who ducked underneath his next slash. Sora predicted this as he kicked Spyro in the head causing him to recoil in pain only for the Wielder of the Key Blade to do a flurry of slashes which were getting more and more brutal but Spyro wasn't getting slashed to pieces unlike Raven, Sora attempted a downward slash but Spyro the Dragon fired a beam at the boy's stomach sending him crashing into the wall, Spyro flew towards the boy and froze Sora in place as his face was filled with fear. Spyro then grabbed the chunk of ice and threw it into the air and attempted to fire a flame, But he was interrupted by a kick to the head by The Fist of The North Star sending him skidding on his face. W.I.P!Category:The sayain jedi Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Battle Royales Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Dragon vs Human Category:Fistfight Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga vs. TV Show Themed DBX Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights